


Dinner Party

by DesiSkorm



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Party, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiSkorm/pseuds/DesiSkorm
Summary: The idea for this fanfic was requested to me in tumblr bybat-yo-us, so my thank you for the inspiration goes to them ^_^ <3





	Dinner Party

\- Mm, what do you think, my love?  
MC showed off her new dress to Jumin, spinning around so he can take a good look.  
\- You look like a real princess, my dear.  
He took another look, and smiled.  
\- Actually, even better than a princess. I am certain you will be the most beautiful woman at the party.  
\- Oh, Jumin, you’re flattering me.  
\- Not at all, my love, I am simply stating the truth.  
MC snuggled in her husband’s arms.  
\- I have to be honest with you. I wasn’t looking forward to this dinner party, but I’m probably just nervous. I am sure everything will be alright.  
\- I thought you’d be used to such events, since you’ve been our party coordinator. – Jumin answered her, while running his fingers through her soft hair.  
\- That’s true, but this is a different kind of party. I mean, I know how silly I sound right now, but I can’t help it…  
Jumin grabbed MC’s face gently and gave her a deep kiss, which immediately melted all of her worries away. After a bit he released her lips, and smiled at her blushing face. Jumin simply loved the cute reactions he was able to elicit from his dear wife. It took MC a bit to calm her heart, and finally speak up.  
\- What bold behavior, Mr. Han – she teased – Don’t start such a dangerous game. What will everyone say if we arrive late because of your actions?  
\- I wouldn’t mind it even one bit.  
Jumin smirked, and gave MC’s neck a few wet kisses, which made her shiver.  
\- H-hey, Jumin, I’m serious! We don’t have time for this!  
Jumin considered her words for a second, and decided to hold himself back…for now.  
\- Alright, MC, you win, I will be good, but just until the end of the party.  
\- I wouldn’t want it any other way, my love. – MC answered and checked herself out in the mirror one last time.  
\- I think we’re all ready to go! 

Jumin and MC arrived at the dinner party on time. They were greeted and shown to their seats. The place was quite large, and MC could see a few familiar faces. Some of them she knew from TV, others she knew personally. Some of the businessmen came alone, others such as Jumin attended with their wives. All of them had made a big effort to look as representative as possible. After all, this was quite an important event. MC felt the nervousness rise within her once more, but almost as if he was able to sense it, Jumin grabbed her hand reassuringly and sent a warm smile her away.  
_“Yes, that’s right, everything will be perfectly fine”._ While MC kept repeating those words in her mind, she heard a familiar sound. Her phone was ringing. She promised Jumin she’ll be right back, and excused herself. She walked out of the restaurant, and answered the call. It was Jaehee.  
\- Hey, Jaehee. Is everything alright?  
\- Hello, MC. Excuse me for calling you at such a time, but I must discuss something important with you. It’s about our next RFA party.  
\- That’s alright, I can talk. What seems to be the issue?  
While Jaehee thoroughly explained everything to MC, her mind suddenly caught whispers in the distance. Something inside of her willed her to move closer, so she did.  
\- I’m sorry, Jaehee, I will have to call you back.  
She ended the call, before her friend had any chance to protest. MC walked towards the sound of voices, until she was close enough to make out the words.  
\- That’s right. It won’t be long before he’s dead. That Jumin Han, he doesn’t suspect a thing. – MC heard a loud laughter, followed by another man’s voice.  
\- But, are you sure the poison is strong enough? The Chef I bribed seemed competent enough for the job, but you can never be too sure.  
\- Don’t worry about a thing. Once Jumin Han is out of the picture, we can finally make our move, and take C & R for ourselves.  
MC’s heart was hammering in her chest. Who were these men? And they were planning to kill Jumin? By poisoning him…Poison…  
**“THE DINNER PARTY!”**  
MC hurried back, praying with all of her heart to make it on time. She ran inside the restaurant, not paying any attention to the staff which tried to talk to her. She finally made it to the table, where her husband was deep in conversation, and was just about to take a bite from his steak. Almost out of breath and on the verge of a panic attack, MC slammed her hands loudly on the table, everyone’s attention turning to her.  
\- C-can I get a waiter over here?!  
She didn’t realize how loud her voice was, as the adrenaline kept rushing through her body. Jumin looked at her with a completely baffled expression. The other guests had all gotten quiet, and were observing the situation with utmost interest. A waiter quickly made his way next to her.  
\- Yes, Madam. What can I do for you?  
MC slowly turned to the man, her whole body was trembling and her heart felt like it would explode.  
\- T-this steak…h-how can you even serve such a steak?? The meat looks horrible, and it’s definitely not fit for my husband’s taste!  
MC was just blurting out everything that came to her mind.  
\- I apologize, Madam! I will take care of it right away! Excuse me, Sir.  
He took Jumin’s plate, and made his way to the kitchen. MC followed close behind him.  
\- MC, wait!  
Jumin tried to stop her, but to no avail. He felt everyone’s gazes fall on him, so he turned to face them and cleared his throat.  
\- Would you excuse me for a moment, gentlemen, and ladies? I will be back shortly.  
MC had already made her way to the kitchen, and asked to speak with the Head Chef. She wasn’t even sure that was the right person, at this moment she was simply grasping at straws. MC was mostly calm, now that the crisis was averted; but seeing the person, who was probably responsible for her worries, made her blood boil.  
\- What seems to be the issue, Madam?  
His perfectly calm expression was getting on MC’s nerves.  
\- The issue? I will tell you what my issue is! You tried to poison my husband, and don’t you dare deny it!  
The Head Chef’s face turned as white as a sheet, but he quickly regained his composure.  
\- I assure you, things like that do not happen in our kitch…  
\- And I assure you I will press charges against you, so you better tell me the truth!  
\- MC, what the hell is going on here? – Jumin spoke up from behind her back.  
At this point MC’s head was starting to feel heavy, thanks to a throbbing headache. She turned to her husband, and spoke slowly, in a calm manner.  
\- These people…they were trying to poison you!  
\- Poison me? MC, do you have any proof for these assumptions?  
\- I… - MC bit her lip – While I was talking on the phone outside, I heard two people, who were discussing a plan to kill you by poisoning your food, in order to get their hands on the company. I have no idea who they were, since I couldn’t see them. One of them mentioned bribing the Chef, so I hurried inside…and you know the rest of the story.  
Jumin took a deep breath, ran his fingers through his hair, and turned to the Head Chef.  
\- Is all of this true? And think twice before responding with anything but the complete truth. If I hear even a single lie, I will make sure you never work in a restaurant again for the rest of your life.  
\- T-the one who offered me money – the Head Chef’s voice cracked a bit as he began to speak – assured me that the person who would get poisoned is bad, one who cheats his way through life, and has underground connections with the Mafia. He assured me I would be doing everyone a favor…I had no clue who that person was, since he didn’t mention any names…I didn’t like the idea, but I thought my actions would be justified…I deeply apologize for what I did!  
The Head Chef bowed down to Jumin. The latter’s expression remained calm.  
\- I will call for my lawyer to come and speak with you, so you can tell him exactly what you told me. Oh, and one more thing. Who was the person, who hired you?  
\- His name is Mr. Park, Sir. Park Jung-min. He didn’t tell me his full name, but I’ve seen him before on the news.  
\- Mr. Park…I see. Thank you for the information.  
Jumin turned his attention to MC, and took her hand in his.  
\- Let’s get some fresh air, darling.  
He didn’t wait for her response, but quickly took her outside of the restaurant. When they closed the door behind them, MC’s body began to feel weak and she almost fell on the ground, but Jumin quickly captured her in a gentle embrace. She was sobbing quietly; all the stress she had experienced started leaving her body along with the tears. Jumin comforted her as best as he could.  
\- It’s all over, my dear. Everything is alright.  
MC looked up at Jumin, her face wet from the tears.  
\- I was so afraid I might lose you…If that had happened…I…I don’t know…  
But before she could say anything else, MC felt her husband’s warm lips on her own. She experienced a strong sense of déjà-vu, but quickly chased that thought away, and instead closed her eyes and allowed her body to enjoy the familiar sensation, which she loved oh, so much. This time MC was the first one to break the kiss.  
\- I am starting to enjoy being silenced with kisses.  
Jumin smirked at his wife’s remark, and caught her lips in another kiss, which wasn’t as innocent as the first one. At one point they both had to break the kiss, in order to catch their breaths.  
\- I can’t wait until we’re back home, my love. After all, I need to thank you properly for saving my life.  
The smile that played out on Jumin’s lips was anything but innocent.  
\- I will hold you responsible for your words, Mr. Han. – MC answered him playfully, and fished a napkin out of her handbag.  
\- Allow me.  
Jumin took the napkin from her hand, and gently wiped the tears that had escaped her eyes. He smiled at her, and took her hand.  
\- Let’s go back inside, my dear.  
\- Oh, but Jumin, what will we tell everyone? – The realization finally hit her – Won’t my strange behavior affect you in any way? I mean…  
\- Please, relax, my love. I already have an idea. You don’t need to worry about a thing.  
\- Oh, alright then – MC took a deep breath – I trust you. 

**P.S.** Jumin’s expression of gratitude that night was something MC would never forget. Along with the next morning, when she couldn’t walk properly and he insisted on carrying her everywhere she needed to go.


End file.
